


Drives Wolves Mad

by MaraudersMad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromanceeeeee, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, cookie loving derek, i love the potter, lots of cookies, lots of potter, scott and stiles are still friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersMad/pseuds/MaraudersMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was 100 percent positive that it wasn't normal for a clumsy, sarcastic, always getting into trouble human boy to feel the need to wrap his enemies Alpha in a blanket with a hot chocolate and force feed him cookie dough ice cream. But hey a lot of things about his life weren't normal anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack

Stiles was 100 percent positive that it wasn't normal for a clumsy, sarcastic, always getting into trouble human boy to feel the need to wrap his enemies Alpha in a blanket with a hot chocolate and force feed him cookie dough ice cream every time he got that betrayed or self loathing (the second one pretty much permanent) look on his face. How he had went from terrified of the guy to only mildly scared and wanting to comfort him, stiles didn't know. He deducted it was probably some where between nearly chopping the guys arm off after he puked up black goo and the alpha saving him from being Isaac's puppy chow at the police station.

Can Derek smell the fact Stiles wants to coddle him and never let him go near another supernatural creature ? That would be awkward.

It was that particular need that lead Stiles to his Jeep two days after the whole warehouse kanima, Gerard, crazy Allison show down. He had looked in the abandoned subway for Derek the previous day but left quickly after figuring out no one was there and no one was coming back. He had been on the way to the Hale house when his dad had called him wondering where he was, sounding worried. Stiles had put the Alpha out of his head for a few hours and went back to his dad only to not be able to get him out of his head again once his dad had gone to bed. Stiles couldn't convince himself to leave the house, scared his dad would wake up and find out he was gone and start to panic.

So now he sat drumming his fingers on the wheel as he drove towards the Hale house. His dad was out for the night shift after having sat with Stiles all day, watching him like if he looked away for even a second Stiles would disappear. He sailed down the quiet dim roads, turning up to the dark rough track that lead to the burnt remains of the Hale house. Considering the fact he knew they all had super hearing and speed Stiles shouldn't have been shocked that by the time it took him to turn towards his Jeep and lock it after jumping out the little pack where all standing on the porch. Looking like the cover of a boy band album.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snaps, glowering at the teen as he walked calmly towards the three wolves.

"Hi, how am I you ask ? I'm great thanks, oh the bruises from me getting beaten up as message to you wolfies, yeah there good, healing well even without wolf powers. I had a lovely day about you?" Stiles rambled, rolling his eyes slightly at Derek.

"Why are you here Stiles?" Derek asked again, this time tone more exasperated than angry.

"What's that symbol on the door? Are you teaching Isaac to draw?" Stiles joked walking closer to the steps.

"Stiles" Derek growls "what are you doing here Scott"

"What about Scott? Scott's not your little Beta anymore?" Stiles interrupts "Just because you're not Scott's Alpha doesn't mean you're not mine" He quickly walks up the stairs, pushing past the bemused Derek into the dark house. The trio follow him quickly. Peter seeming to lose interest falling onto the burnt couch. Stiles looked to Derek who looked like he was about to talk. Shocking I know.

"Look, I know I'm not like you, I know I get hurt easier and I'm slower and I can't hear or see or move anywhere near as well as you guys can but I can do stuff that you can't. Like the mountain ash. Scott's still my best friend, always will be and I'd do anything for him but he's going to try and put all the werewolf shenanigans behind him, pretend to be normal, pretend everything is normal but I can't. You may not be the best Alpha there ever was, I mean most of your ideas suck and when you get a good one you don't execute it properly so it fails and you seem to have a kink for throwing me into walls and trying to hurt me physically but you try to do the best thing, you try to keep people from getting hurt and even though I'm just human you haven't let anyone kill me yet. And I want to help..I guess" Derek looked at him for a few seconds before doing a short nod.

"If he's pack you should probably fill him in and give him the bite" Peter mumbles from his place on the couch, eyes now closed head rested against the arm.

"I don't want the bite" Stiles snapped watching Peter as he peaked an eye open, smirk now painted lazily on his face.

"You're still lying" He cooed. Stiles licked his lips, thinking of a way to reply, to twist his words so he could say he didn't want the bite without his heart beat giving him away. Before he could Peter was on his feet, looking around nervously. Isaac was transformed, snarling and Derek's eyes where glowing red.

"Stay here" The Alpha snapped at Stiles as Isaac and him stormed outside.

"I'll watch over the human" Peter called out nervously making Stiles roll his eyes.

"you where a lot more badass as an alpha...now you just seem a bit wimpy."

"I could still kill you" He mumbled back, eyes flicking to Stiles. The teen rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fear slowly starting to build in him before he started towards the door. "what are you doing? He told you to stay here" Peter yelped after him. Staying in his place as Stiles left the house.

Before Stiles was even down the porch stairs Isaac was running past him, cradling Erica in his arms as he went into the building. Stiles ran after him, watching as he laid her down on the burnt couch. There where long gashes across her stomach arms and deep, bleeding holes at her ankles. She was awake, breathing heavily. There was the heavy sound of footfalls behind him causing Stiles to spin round and see Derek, helping an almost unconscious Boyd walk in. He was more ripped up than Erica, blood dripping from him as Derek kept him upright.

Stiles rushed towards him as Derek helped him sit on the floor, kneeling next to him and looking at one of the deep wounds in his arm.

"why isn't it healing?" Stiles questioned, looking up to Derek.

"It was done by the alpha's...They reek of them" He mumbled, inspecting one of boys wounds. "We need to get them to Deaton" He decided looking to Isaac. "Call Deaton, tell him we're coming" he snapped, throwing his phone to the boy. Then his car keys "take Erica the second you have" Boyd had stopped moving when Derek looked back at him, sweeping his arms under the teen and lifting him up. Walking quickly outside. "Stiles come on!" He growled. Stiles quickly ran after him, trying not to think of how he will explain blood stains in his Jeep. Again.

When they got there Deaton was already waiting. Stiles followed as Derek grabbed Boyd and rushed him into the vet practise. Lying him on the table. Deaton started work immediately, Grabbing things from the table full of pre prepared stuff.

Derek's arms were coated in Boyd's blood as he stood watching deaton work on Boyd, worry coating his features. Isaac arrived with Erica a few minutes later, tears where streaming down her pale face as she let out small whimpers of pain.

"Stiles you know first aid?" Deaton asked, not looking up from Boyd

"A bit, my dad made me take a course, Scott's mum taught me some nursing stuff as well" Deaton nodded. Isaac laid Erica down on the second table.

"start disinfecting her wounds. I'll tell you more after you've done that" Stiles moved quickly to Erica's side after grabbing the things to disinfect her. He began wiping at the wounds carefully. Cleaning away the blood and dirt. He started with he arms, when he got to the third gash on her stomach he noticed what looked like a thick shard of bark embedded in the ripped flesh. Carefully he moved his hand pinching the end, giving it a light tug. He hadn't registered the moving until his head was smashed against the metal table with a thud. Claws at the back of his neck and a growl coming from Derek was at erica's side straight away gripping her arms pulling her away from Stiles as her eyes flashed orange. Isaac grabbed stiles' head lifting it up to look at where he guessed there was now a large red bump.

"You okay?" He asked nervously and Stiles gave a short nod, headache throbbing.

"yeah great." He looked back to Erica who was calm again. Derek grabbed her arms, holding them tightly stopping her from moving them and her top half.

"Get her legs" Derek ordered Isaac who moved quickly. "get it out?" He asked Stiles, looking like Stiles might say no. Stiles nodded again talking another step to Erica, pinching at the wood again. Tugging at it, She let out a growl again. It turned into a scream pretty quickly as he pulled at it. It slowly came out, causing a blood to flow from the hole. Isaac moved away when Stiles had managed to stem the bleeding and finish disinfecting the cut but Derek stayed, hands gently placed on erica's arms. Thumb rubbing in small circles as her looked at the wound.

"We're sorry" She chocked out, looking up at the alpha.

He had just finished bandaging the second arm when Deaton finished Boyd and helped bandage the rest of Erica. Deaton stopped and began to walk from the room.

"Let them rest before you move them. Lock up when you leave" Then left. Isaac took a seat on one of the counters next to Stiles as Derek fell into a chair in the corner. Staring at the sleeping Betas. Stiles looked down to his blood covered hands and took a deep breath.

"so...Alphas hu? As in..more than one?" He asked eventually

"A pack of them" Came Derek's voice a second later and Stiles looked up confused.

"but...how does that work, it doesn't fit in with pack dynamics there can only be one alpha"

"Two. Male and Female...I watched the discovery channel" came Isaac's voice.

"Well whatever, that's different there's still a dominant one to them. How does it work? The pack, I mean don't they just challenge each other authority all the time and end up killing each other, who runs the pack ? Why is their a pack of alphas? Why didn't they just get some betas?"

"Shut up" Derek snapped causing Stiles to look up from his hands. "Come by the house on Friday, I'll tell everyone everything I can then" Stiles gave a short nod.

"Is your head okay?" Isaac asked, looking to Stiles. It hurt like hell. Still pounding.

"it'll heal" he mumbled

"Where's peter?" Derek asked looking up to Isaac

"protecting the house" He snorted back making Stiles give a small smile, the dude was no where near as strong or badass anymore.

Stiles ended up having a sleep over with the two injured Betas that night. His dad downstairs with no idea off the werewolves upstairs. Derek had said he didn't want them in the house when they couldn't defend themselves. On the morning they where walking slowly arm his room, wincing slightly every time they moved to quickly, The wounds looked a few days old now scabbed over, smaller than before. Stiles had a feeling by the time it was Friday they would be no more than thin red lines. When his dad left for work Stiles packed up his lacrosse stick and a bag of lacrosse balls.

"Stay in the house, Eat what you want I'll be back in a few hours. Don't answer the door, hide back in here if dad comes home" he ordered before walking from the house and jumping into his Jeep and driving to the school field where he spent hours throwing the ball into the unguarded net, choosing places to try and hit. Moving back a step everytime he got it right.

"hurry up batman" Erica snapped jogging Stiles from his thoughts, he looked to her confused for a second before looking back down to the steering wheel.

"sorry" he mumbled before jumping out of his baby. Looking up at the Hale house where Derek was standing by the door glowering at them.

"Get inside" he snapped walking back through the door and slamming it behind him.

"why did I come to this again?" He mumbled.

"Because you for some reason think your scrawny human ass might help us in a fight against an alpha pack" She replied, flicking him another smirk.

"My ass is not scrawny! And I've already helped kill one Alpha"

"not very well" She reminds him making him laugh. she walked forwards quickly bounding up the creaking stairs in a way Stiles would never dream of, scared the porch might collapse under him. He walked up the front steps as carefully as he could, looking at the symbol painted on the door for a few seconds before he pushed the door open and walked in.

He tried not to giggle when he saw the pack all sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle like a group of little kids about to tell stories and share secrets at a slumber party, if you ignore the hole burned down house with blood stains part of it. He took a seat in-between Isaac and Peter. He gave Isaac a wide smile as the guy gave him a clap on the back as a greeting. He looked to Peter who shot him a smile and tried to force one but it came as more of grimace, something that made peter smirk, a laugh barely hidden. Stiles next turned to the grumpy Alpha sat awkwardly half cross legged. Which led stiles to wondering if Derek could actually sit fully cross legged in the skinny jeans he always wears. Which obviously leads to thinking about where werewolves buy clothes from. From their it's only a small step for Stiles to come to the conclusion he should open a werewolf clothing shop. Filled with Leather jackets, skinny jeans, hardly hid your boob tops. Wife beaters, must show all my muscle tops and chains for any new baby beta's trying to get passed there first full moon without kill anyone. Then again, that might be difficult to explain to people that no this shop isn't for people with leather and sadistic fetishes but in fact a shop for werewolves who have surprisingly good senses of style and are totally real.

His mind comes back to the room and away from his werewolf shop.. he'd call it half moon howl...or maybe pack purchases, no wait! That could be a deal packs buying stuff together get a discount.

"Stiles" Derek snapped

"I agree!" He yelped hoping that they had been asking his opinion and not just telling him off for not paying attention. If Isaac's snort was anything to go by no one had been asking his opinion. He gave an awkward smile to the glaring Alpha who went back to talking. Stiles listened as Derek said everything he knew about the Alpha pack, which wasn't too much, but hey, at least it was something. Peter knew a bit more, filling in some of the blanks to Derek's information.

"Why didn't they come after Peter" Stiles suddenly asked.

"There where already people here dealing with Peter. They didn't need to move until either they had been killed or their was a new alpha"

"but couldn't they have just came in and killed peter quickly rather than you being Alpha then coming? And what do they even want"

"To challenge Derek as an Alpha, see if he can take the role. Contain his Beta's. They want the territory. If they see weakness in him or his Beta's they'll try to take it from him" Peter said calmly, glaring slightly at Erica and Boyd.

"So they want to kill Derek" Isaac said, looking up at his Alpha worried. Derek did a short, awkward nod.

"And since these two idiots have already shown him to be weak and unable to take care of his pack" A low growling started, Derek's eyes slowly going red, Stiles knew that it was a warning not him loosing control. "We need to act quickly to make Derek look like a real competent Alpha, however difficult that may be" For a psychotic murderer werewolf Peter wasn't that bad.

"So we're doing more training, every night we'll do ma-"

"Don't be an idiot" Peter snapped at his nephew. "That makes you look scared, like you're training for something to happen. You need to establish your place in Beacon Hills" He said smartly.

"no they need to be able to fight" Derek snapped back.

"They can already fight"

"What do you suggest then?" Derek asked in a growl, not really seeming to care what Peter had to say but humouring him.

"We rebuild this place. Living here makes it looks like you're ready to run off at any second."

"I'm up for that" Isaac said quickly looking to Derek, nerves covering his face. Stiles looked to Isaac, then to the small bundle of blankets on the sofa with isaacs clothes strewn around it. He guessed that was isaacs 'room'. Erica also agreed, looking even more nervous that Isaac, then Boyd

"All the pack wants it" Peter cooed and Stiles wanted to slap the gloating smirk off his face when he looked to Derek who had a mixture of emotions running across his face and looked about ready to cry and kill someone at the same time. Stiles looked back to the pile of blankets and wondered if they would find it inappropriate if he jogged over to them and wrapped them so tightly around Derek's form that he couldn't move, even if he was some awesome alpha werewolf.

"Stiles didn't answer" Derek says, looking at Stiles as if he is his last hope of staying alive.

"Stiles..what do you think?" Peter sings. Stiles looks to everyone, peter gloating, Isaac hopeful, eyes flicking to his 'bed', Erica a nervous yet excited smile on her face, Boyd blank face but there was a slight glittering underneath of enthusiasm and then Derek, Derek who was constantly frowning was looking at stiles with a soft expression, so hurt and lonely and hopeful that stiles might just save him again and he wants to tell peter to shove it, tell Isaac to suck it up he can sleep on some blankets or come stay with stiles. Tell Erica and Boyd they should have no say having left Derek like that.

"I think we need cookies" Is what he says instead.


	2. ChickFlicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the notebook come before Latin information about the Alpha pack. Jackson doesn't like Stiles and the pack fight like four year olds.

"So...Rebuilding the house hu?" Stiles says, awkwardly looking up the Derek who's standing on the porch glaring at the tree's. Stiles can just about here peter,Isaac,Erica and Boyd talking happily inside about what they will do and what there rooms will be like.

"Shut up" He snaps back making the teenager sigh, eyes flickering over the burnt out house.

"Does it still smell of them?" Stiles asks, then wants to slit his own throat because his mouth to brain filter obviously isn't there at all. So of course he keeps talking. "Because there's this cupboard in my dads room...it's like some walk in wardrobe thing I guess, it was mom's and he never got rid of it. He tried, a few months after she died I caught him trying to throw the stuff in there away but I stopped him. Told him it helped with my panic attacks, I may not have a werewolf nose but I could still smell her, this cinnamon smell rolling out of it in waves the second you open it. Some of the stuff is still arranged how she left It, bags overflowing with stuff that she couldn't fit anywhere else in the house so just put there, in a bag she'd never use again because it would have to much in it. Anyway, if it's something like that that keeps you wanting the house like it is then can't you just alpha roar them to stop? If someone tried to do something to my mums cupboard I would"

"You're not an alpha" He's pretty sure that was an attempted joke. Like 99% sure. There was suddenly the crunching sound of someone being thrown through one of the walls and breaking a few, if not all, bones. "Go home" Derek says quickly before disappearing into the house. Stiles is half tempted to stay, but it's also relatively late and he needs to make dinner for his dad before he decides eating a piece of bacon with his tub of butter and salt is a great idea.

As he's walking down the stairs he can hear them screaming at each other.

"I am not having a room next to Jackson!" Isaac yelps.

"We'll neither am I!"

"I'm not either"

"Someone has to have a room next to Jackson" Peter adds, he can hear the smirk.

"Why don't you have it then?!"

"Because I don't want it. Derek tell them!"

"Derek doesn't care who's room goes where, Derek doesn't care what colour your room will be, Derek doesn't care if you want to keep an army of snakes and tarantula's in your room as long as you keep everything away from me" Stiles slams the door of his Jeep cutting out the rest of Derek's little rant and driving down the bumpy track towards the main road.

He luckily gets home in time to stop his dad from eating something that will send him into cardiac arrest and instead cooks them a nice healthy meal. Something his dad doesn't seem impressed about but kept his mouth shut, occasionally eyeing the slowly healing bruises on the side of his face, almost healed split lip and the still slightly lumped bruise from Erica smashing his face into a table.

"I've got to go back to work" His dad says after food, standing up and stretching out before grabbing his keys.

"What cases do you have?"

"You know I can't discuss that Stiles"

"but if you could, what cases would you have?" He tries again, giving his dad a small grin.

"Two student's from your year ran away" Erica and Boyd "and we're still searching for an explanation for what happened at the field" Stiles gave a short nod, his dad looking at him tired and worried, eyes passing the cuts.

"Have they found his body yet?" He knew they hadn't, he was at Lydia's hiding out until he could go home, Derek had sent him to lydia's, telling him to lay low until the full moon. Lydia was told to call Derek if he started to lose control. Although she was loaded with wolfs bane at all times just in case. He would go home eventually, he just needed time to 'heal'. If he turned up the day after being dead without a single scratch, people would suspect something weird was going on. So he had to wait until he could say the healed.

"Still no luck"

"He'll turn up, not like he can run off" Apparently making dead teenager jokes wasn't the best way to make your dad happy..who knew. He left pretty swiftly after that comment leaving Stiles to himself..for all of 5 minutes before there was a pounding at his door. He groaned and walked over to it, pulling it open.

"Me and Allison broke up" Was of course the first thing Scott said.

"10 things I hate about you is in the draw under the TV" He mumbled walking away from the door towards the kitchen. As he liberated on of his dads bottles of whiskey he heard Scott putting the film in and wandered out to the front room. Falling onto the couch next to Scott and taking a long gulp of the drink. "So what happened"

"She needs some time. But I'll wait for her, I know we're going to be together in the end, you know?" He said looking to stiles who nodded. Trying not to slap Scott round the face for still wanting to be with her. It's not that Stiles didn't like Allison, Allison was awesome. Before her mom died and she went insane. Stiles hadn't talked about what happened at the Argent's to Scott. He hadn't talked to Allison at all. He doesn't know if he will again. She had came downstairs, just for a few seconds. She had looked right at him, lying on the floor spitting blood onto their stupid carpet, rug thing. She had seen Erica and Boyd tied up, crying and whimpering and then she had simply told him that she wanted to talk to him about Derek and left again. Gerard had continued, kicking him in the ribs, winding him and making him gasp out in pain before he had finally grabbed the back of lacrosse shirt and begun pulling him up the stairs. He saw Chris Argent walking up the stairs but the older man didn't see Stiles. The next thing he knew he was being shoved out of the house onto the drive way.

"course buddy, she'll come round soon. Just give her a bit of space" Scott smiled at him and went to watch 10 things I hate about you, a film he for some reason loved to watch whenever he had girl troubles. Stiles loved to drink whenever Scott had girl troubles. It took about an hour before Scott looked to Stiles confused.

"You smell funny" He said confused

"Cheers man" Stiles replied with a small snort.

"Why do you smell funny?"

"I don't know dude, you're the one with the werewolf senses." He replied with a small shrug, a happy smile on his face as he looked to his friend. His head was fuzzy, mouth feeling slightly numb from the alcohol. Scott looked at him for a few seconds as if trying to stare at his soul, which just made Stiles giggle, at which point Scott rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face looking to his best friend.

"I think it's time for you to stop drinking" He said laughing gently.

"I think it's time for you to stop drinking" Stiles replied happily.

"Idiot"

"You're the idiot, now shut up and watch your chick flick"

Stiles woke up the next morning to his dad screaming in his ear. Tumbling out off bed with a yelp he crashed to the floor letting out a string of cuss words.

"Morning son" The sheriff said happily "how was your night?" He found the bottle, it was the only explanation.

"I hate you" Is all Stiles replies, making his dad laugh and walk out of the room.

"Breakfast is ready" his dad replied happily through the wall and Stiles groaned, holding his pounding head, nausea sweeping over him in slow waves. When he got downstairs his dad was playing the radio loudly making Stiles' head pound worse.

"really really hate you" He knows he should be happy that he isn't getting a huge lecture about underage drinking but can't bring himself to think why he isn't,out of all the things Stiles' has done wrong lately his dad probably sees underage drinking as a blessing.

"What are you doing today?" The sheriff asked, sitting down at the table, Plate of pancakes stacked up making Stiles scowl.

"Not sure, hang out with Scott I guess. You shouldn't be eating those" He reminded his dad tempted to snatch them from him

"You're in no position to say what someone should and shouldn't be doing today" His father replied with a smirk making Stiles groan.

"fine, but only today!" with that he flopped into his seat and begun munching on his own pile of pancakes. A large bout of hangover munchies waving over him, Where hangover munchies normal or was it just him. He was sure most people didn't get it, having been at the morning after of some parties and seeing everyone looking at him like they wanted to kill him when he mentioned going out for food.

Once his dad had went to crash, stomach full from breakfast and eyes tired from the long shift Stiles drove to the Hale house, With no more school he begun to do this everyday turning up with breakfast bundled into Tupperware boxes, usually pancakes or cold toast. He parked on the rough dirt outside the house. Grabbing the bag of food and trudging up to the house. The pack where all sitting in the ruined house, he entered just in time to see Erica thrown through the wall, bones crunching as they broke. Jackson standing, chest heaving as he glared at the new hole in the wall.

"Morning" He said placing the food on the floor and taking a seat on Isaac's bed. It had been a week and a half since he joined the pack, his bruises had fully healed and turning up to someone getting thrown through a wall was almost a given. Jackson was now there more often than not and the Alpha pack had yet to strike.

Stiles stretched out on Isaac's bed, ruffling the kids hair which earnt a glare before the wolf dived to grab a few pieces of cold toast for breakfast. Peter wandered into the room, casting a quick look to Erica healing on the floor before grabbing some toast himself and sitting next to Boyd who was looking over to Erica on the floor, half amusement, half worry. Derek was sat on the floor. Laptop on his legs as he typed away. Jackson grabbed six pieces of toast, throwing two to Derek who easily caught them, not even looking up from the screen and then pushed stiles' legs off the coach handing him two before he started to munch on his own. Jackson was still a humongous asshole but learnt quickly to keep most of the assholery out of time in the hale house when the always angry alpha was near.

Eventually Erica got back up, grabbing food before curling next to Boyd, throwing Jackson a glare.

"We're starting rebuilding tomorrow" Derek said suddenly. "Stiles you need to print what I sent you and bring it."

"Righty hoe Alphamundo" Stiles replied quickly, relaxing further into the burnt couch.

"I have plans with Scott tomorrow" Isaac piped, looking up to his Alpha slightly betrayed at the thought of having to miss his man date.

"Then you'll work double time the next day" The alpha replied, closing the laptop and pushing it away. Stiles would be envious of Isaac getting to go spend time with Scott if they weren't already going out after lunch to practise Lacrosse, Stiles was going to be first line next year, hell screw first line, Stiles was going to be captain.

Turns out going to play lacrosse with your soppy werewolf friend when you where currently secretly joined in another pack was kind of a downer, sure he had fun and loved the time spent with Scott but Stiles couldn't shake the guilty feeling, especially when Scott was talking about it being the same as before, having nothing but Stiles left in his school life. Stiles would have been tempted to tell him but didn't want to ruin their bro day with the 'I love you man and I'll do anything for you but I'm actually in a pack with a guy you hate and the guy who tried to get you to kill all of your friends' talk.

He printed what Derek wanted him to when he got home. It was a time table and list of jobs for each of the pack. Stiles was set to cleaning out small debris and general rubbish of the front room for the first day, then slowly moving around the many rooms of the house each other day. Each wolf had either been given cleaning large debris, or to stiles' amusement, sweeping.

In his mind cleaning small debris had been an easy job, just picking up bits of wood, nails and rock. Instead it turned into a deadly mission ending in Stiles being banished from the house until further notice after he had sat for three house have Derek remove splinters from his arms, hands and face. Blood pooling on the floor from a deep cut through his palm. Turning up his ipod loudly in his pocket and chatting constantly trying to save some of his dignity hoping Derek couldn't hear his heart rate had sky rocketed from the pain. Even if he couldn't hear it he could probably still smell it but Stiles ignored that fact.

Not helping with the clear up meant he spent a lot of time with Scott practising lacrosse. It was nice to not have to lie to his dad about where he was going or what he was doing. The rest of his time was spent in the dark in his room in front of his laptop. Unfortunately not looking on his favourite porn sites but instead researching everything he could about alphas...finding a few of his favourite porn sites along the way. A few days into his Hale House ban he found a site that looked promising a few pieces in English but the main text written in archaic Latin. A language Stiles really needed to learn. He chewed on his lips for a few seconds before calling Lydia. To his surprise she picked up

"Lydia! Hey, it's Stiles. Are you busy?"

"I was about to watch the notebook" She replied

"Oh cool..so you're busy?"

"what do you want Stiles?" she asked with an exasperated tone.

"I might have found something about the alpha pack, Jackson has told you about it right? Well hopefully, anyway..I don't know I might have found something that might help us understand them better but it's in Latin." There's silence for a few seconds.

"Be here in 30 minutes with your laptop. bring tissues, Chinese and a mango smoothie. If you're late I will maim you" With that she hung up and Stiles sat blinking for a second before slamming his laptop shut and searching for clean clothes to wear. He tried pulling his jeans on whilst running towards his laptop bag which ended up in him falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You okay?" His dad's voiced boomed from the front room downstairs. Stiles yelped back a fine before pulling his jeans up and grabbing his laptop bag. Before he went downstairs he sprayed ridiculous amounts of deodorant, so much that when he got downstairs his eyes where watering and he was choking on the smell. "where are you off to?" The sheriff asked, sitting at the table musing over his work.

"Lydia's" the teen replied, trying to sound nonchalant. His dad raised an eyebrow and got a smile on his face like he wanted to ask but stiles eyed the clock and noticed he only had 20 minutes left and raced out the door calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

He made it with 30 seconds to spare, Lydia lead him into the house, ignoring her parents as they mumbled something about moving on fast. Stiles shot them a small glare before following Lydia up to her room. Setting the Chinese, smoothing and tissues down he begun pulling out his laptop.

"not yet" She mused

"What?"

"The notebook first, Werewolves later" Stiles gave a short nod, not willing to attempt to argue with Lydia who was taking werewolves pretty damn well, especially considering she'd almost been murdered by one. She put the notebook on and the sank into silence watching as the film slowly went on. Stiles had heard Jackson moaning about this film and could now see why, yeah it was good..but damn what a chick flick I should get this for Scott

It ended with Lydia crying, hugging onto Stiles.

"They where so in love" Stiles gave a short nod.

"yeah, yeah they where. It was magical and they loved each other until the very end" He was use to comforting Scott after chick flicks so didn't find it to weird.

"They where so beautiful together, even with the arguing and the different life styles they where meant for each other" Stiles mumbled a yeah. Happy Lydia wasn't a werewolf so couldn't hear his heart beating a mile a minute at the feel of her clutching at him. It took Lydia a good 10 minutes to calm down, although she didn't unwrap her arms from around him. She looked up at him with a tired smile and he shuffled them back on the bed. Lying down against her pillows, gently pulling her with him. She followed wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"I'm sorry" She mutters into his shoulder after a little while of silence

"for what?" Stiles questions through a mouthful of beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

"For not liking you" Stiles feels his body tense "I Should like you, I'd like to. I just..don't and you're so sweet a bit of a spastic and your taste in clothes is awful but you're so nice, you're brave, you're not mean to people even though you should be and you really are a hero. You're also a lot nicer than Jackson but I just"

"love him" He finishes. She turns her head up to him looking him in the eyes as she does a small nod.

"I'm not going to stop" He says, surprised he can actually admit it "like I told Scott my 10 year plan to win your heart has been bumped up to 15 but when Jackson screws up and he will. I'm going to be there and by then I will have won your heart and you'll swoon every time I walk past before falling into my arms one day and proclaiming your love for me" She lets out a snort making Stiles smile.

"I'm sure that will happen" she says sarcastically, it shouldn't make Stiles laugh, being told by the girl he loves it's never going to happen, but it does.

"you just wait and see" He replies with a wink. She tightens her grip again putting her head back down onto his chest.

"you're a good guy, you'll find someone better"

"Did miss Lydia martin just say there was someone better than her in the world?" He gasped

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it" she snapped pinching his arm as she did. They laid in a surprisingly comfortable silence until the window slid open and a glowering Jackson climbed through.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He spat, eyes flashing blue. Stiles sat up as Lydia pulled off him, walking over to give Jackson a hug. His eyes turned back as she got closer to him.

"We watched the notebook"

"Leave" He snapped at Stiles and Lydia gave him a whack over the head.

"don't be rude. Stiles do you want me to look at that page?" Stiles gave a nod jumping up to collect his laptop from the other side of the room. Jackson growled as he walked past and Lydia gave him another smack.

Turns out it wasn't anything interesting, a few bits of the information Derek and Peter had given them was mixed in among bullcrap theories about werewolves and how they are 'made'. Stiles throws his laptop bag over his shoulder thanking Lydia for reading it. As he walks out the door Jackson stops him.

"Derek wants you back over tomorrow" Stiles nods "Me, peter and Erica have a bet going over how long it'll take you to kill yourself" He rolled his eyes at the werewolf's statement and looked to Lydia.

"15 years" He states with a wink before leaving the room.

"15 years? Whats 15 years?! Lydia ? Lydia why are you laughing!" Jackson yelped. Stiles walked down the stairs laughing, getting weird looks from Lydia's mum as he left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is clumsy and Derek finally finds the amazingness of cookies.

Stiles is un-banned from Derek's house 3 days later. Outside is a large pile of furniture and bits of the broken down walls. Next to that is a large pile of wood, along with a ridiculous amount of equipment. Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Derek are hammering away clean new wood covering a small section of the porch. Peter is lurking by the equipment with a saw, smirking happily down at a piece of wood before he starts cutting it a mad glint in his eyes.

"Grab a hammer and some wood" Is all that is snapped at him by Derek. He sighs and walks grabbing some of the already cut pieces of wood, trying to stay as far as possible away from peter. Erica walks over to grab some new bits as he gets there and lifts up a bundle of them before storming back to the porch. He reaches down towards a pile the same size as Erica's before trying to lift it. He gets it about an inch of the floor before he's stumbling forward under the weight and dropping them all. He hears Peter chuckle and looks up, The older Hale is looking to him, seemingly very amused before he turns back to the wood he's sawing. Awkwardly, Stiles grabs a few pieces of wood and shuffles towards the porch setting them down near Derek and attempting to help renovate the house. It takes 2 minutes 17 seconds before stiles sitting whimpering gently as Derek pulls a nail from his hand. A thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. He looks to the others, Jackson and Peter watching him trying to hide there laughs, Erica and Boyd still working, no longer bothered by the injured Stiles now Derek was taking care of his hand.

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles mumbles, trying to distract himself from the pain and blood seeping from his hand.

"Out with Scott" The alpha says back, surprisingly calm. Stiles pouts at that,the past three days Scott and Isaac have been almost inseparable, hanging out constantly giving Stiles no Scott time. The two where quickly falling into a deep deep bromance that Stiles thought would soon escalated to that of brokeback mountain. He lets out a hiss when Derek pours some antiseptic into the hole in his hand, trying to move away only to be stopped by Derek's hands firmly holding his arm still as he begins to wrap a bandage around the cut.

"you're not going to ban me from the house again are you ? Because man that sucks, I just sit around the house all day reading comics and going on the internet...actually..wait no! Ban me from the house again!" Stiles yelps the last part making Derek roll his eyes.

"You're on food duty. Go pick up some lunch" He orders, shoving money into stiles' uninjured hand. The wolves watch him as he shuffles towards his Jeep.

"I want pizza" Jackson yells

"we had pizza last night buttmuch, get us burgers" Erica snaps

"Pizza!"

"Burgers!"

"Chinese!" Peter adds in making the two teens already arguing turn their glare to him.

"what about Subway?" Boyd suggests. Stiles jumps into his Jeep just as they start screaming at each other and tears down the path towards the road.

He ends up getting pots of bacon, tomato and cheese pasta for everyone. Along with a set of plastic cups and a few 2 litre bottles of coke. Erica slices Jackson with her claws when Jackson tries to throw him into a tree only to be caught by Boyd. Peter, of course, sits cackling madly on the slightly re build porch watching the scene unfold. Derek punches Jackson knocking him out for ten minutes before snapping at him when he goes to eat his pasta and makes him work another hour before he's allowed anywhere near his food or a cup of coke. The hyperactive teen tries not to laugh to hard at Jackson glowering confused face when Stiles mumbles 15 years under his breath. He spends the next few hours yelling encouragement to the wolves earning plenty of growls and red eyes from Derek. Only to throw a lazy smile his way, hoping he won't get his throat ripped out.

"Where are we meant to sleep?" Erica asks when they finish for the day, all sitting around drinking coke greedily.

"here?" the alpha replies confused.

"all our blankets and bedding are in the pile" Boyd reminds him motioning to the pile that had grown throughout the day.

"then sleep without a blanket" He drawls bored.

"What do you think they are? Dogs?! oh...wait" Stiles muses. Erica growls at him whilst Peter smothers a laugh. "I was going to say you could spend the night at mine but if you're going to be all growly then you can forget it, Boyd you're more than welcome" Boyd gives him a tight smile as Erica starts to protest.

"You spent a month hanging around in an abandoned subway cart you can sleep on the floor without blankets for a few months." Derek reminds them

"Or you could always stop being missing children ?" Peter adds casually

"Then we wouldn't be able to stay here when the renovations are done" Erica mumbles, sounding embarrassed.

"You could still have a room. For full moons and if you ever feel like staying" this conversation just got painfully adorable and awkward Stiles thinks looking between the alpha and his Betas.

"My dads an asshole" The blonde replies, casually flickering her hair.

"so's Derek" All but Derek let out laughs

"Shut up" Mcbroody wolf snaps at him. "Fine stay at his house, Don't kill him or his father and do not let the sheriff find out you're there. Be back here at 7:30 tomorrow, Stiles bring breakfast"

The plan for the house, Stiles figures out two days later is for them to get the porch habitable before calling in a small team of people to re do the structure. Then the wolves would continue working themselves until they needed plumbers and electricians.

Having people wander through the house is strange, but also means that for once there is no growling or wolfing out. It also means that the beta's and Stiles have more free time again, of course, Jackson spent this with Lydia, Peter..doing something. Probably killing innocent bunnies for fun, Isaac with Scott and Derek staying to supervise the workers at the house Stiles was left with Erica and Boyd, who couldn't go into crowded area's as they where still missing. So the free time pretty much was spent eating cheetos watching all the star wars movies and catching up on doctor who.

"Dude, we've watched this episode a thousand times" Stiles groaned at Boyd as he put on the Shakespeare episode of doctor who. Doing the structure was taking longer than they had expected and the two Betas had became permanent residents in the Stilinski household, not that the sheriff knew anything about that.

"well what do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno, go play fetch let me have some stiles time" The teen moaned, throwing his head back. Instead of that thrilling idea they ended up discussing what they wanted to do before they turned 18

"Learn full control, have a room done at Derek's" Boyd answered seeming uninterested in the conversation.

"Spend a day watching all the harry potters, not sleep for 4 days straight, spend a weak without nearly dying, have sex, grow a moustache" The last one earned a snort of laughter from Erica.

"Learn to drive" Erica mumbled.

"Catwoman I love you" Stiles yelped jumping of the coach.

"what are you doing?"

"To the batmobile!" He exclaimed grabbing his keys and rushing from the house. Erica and Boyd followed quickly and Stiles spend off. Carefully turning into an abandoned car park when no other cars where around.

"What are we doing here?" Erica asked looking out the window at the tattered multi story car park. Stiles went up to level three before answering.

"Teaching you to drive"

"You're going to teach me to drive?"Erica asked sounding amused

"Hell yeah , I'm an amazing driver" She lets out a very unladylike like snort and Stiles rolls his eyes "It's something else to do, now switch sides with me. When she's in the drivers seat stiles runs her through how to start without stalling, something she takes a while to get. Boyd sits quietly the entire time, looking amused by Erica's failing to start the Jeep.

When Erica managed to start the car a few times he got her to drive forwards slowly from one end of the car park to the other. When she could do a small lap around the level without almost hitting pillars he called it a night and switched seats with her again. He drove back to the house quickly, talked calmly with his dad as Erica and Boyd climbed through his window.

Stiles was sitting at the top of his bed, Boyd on his computer chair and Erica laid out at the bottom of the bed.

"I got the hang of driving today didn't I?" Erica said proudly, Boyd let out a laugh under his breath

"you got a hang of the very basics." Stiles admitted. She glowered at him "you'll be driving in no time"

"I need a licence and a car" She mumbled

"That's going to work considering you're a missing person" Erica looked about a second away from throttling Boyd so stiles quickly changed the subject

"Do you have a knot?" He blurted making both the teens look to him wide eyed

"what?" Boyd gasped

"Well dogs have this knot thing so when they have sex there dick bl-"

"Really Stiles?" Erica gasped laughing

"what?! Scott wont answer me and it's something I really want to know"

"Stiles. We're not dogs" Stiles jumped head spinning to the window to see Derek crouched there. Normal scowl on his face

"I know that, but..you have some dog like qualities" He snapped back, trying not to seem to intimidated by the glaring alpha.

"Shut up" Derek replied, sliding into his room, standing in the corner. Theres a few seconds of silence

"You never answered...so do you ha-"

"We don't have Knots stiles!" The alpha spat. Erica sat laughing whilst Boyd looked slightly horrified

"Why would you even want to know if we did?" He asked

"I liked to know things" he answered simply.

"It's the full moon tomorrow" Derek stated to his Beta's

"Okay" Erica replied with a shrug

"Come to the house before twilight"

"Do we have to" The blonde groaned.

"Yes"

"Bu-"

"Where else would you plan on spending the full moon"

"Here?" She said, looking to the alpha with hopeful eyes

"So you can lose control and rip Stiles to pieces, as nice as it would be to not have to listen to his constant babbling"

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"It'd be best to not kill the sheriffs son." Derek finished.

"But he looks so tasty, you can't say you don't want to have at least a little nibble on that" Erica cooed.

"Is it bad I don't know if I should be scared or turned on by that" He asked moving towards Boyd who rolled his eyes and they begun to watch as the alpha and his beta started to argue. Suddenly Boyd tensed up

"Guys" neither of them listened "Derek?" Derek continued snapping at Erica "Erica!.. listen we really need to, will you two listen to me?!" The two turned their glowers to him.

"What Boyd?" Derek snapped

"We need to go, The sheriffs" The door opened and all eyes went to the door "home" He finished lamely. Stiles looked to his dad innocently as his eyes bulged.

"Stiles, Erica, Boyd,Mr Hale downstairs. Now" His dad stormed from the room and Boyd stood quickly making his way after the sheriff

"crap, crap..Craaap" Stiles groaned rubbing a hand over his buzz cut. He looked to Erica and Derek, spotting Derek looking towards the window, body inching slowly closer to it. "don't even think about it sourwolf. Come on" The three trudged down the stairs, finding his dad and Boyd in the kitchen. His dad taking a long drink from a glass of whiskey, the bottle place next to him on the table. Boyd sat across from him.

"How was work?" Stiles tried making his dads head shoot to him with a glare.

"What the hell is going on Stiles." the teen chewed on his lip

"With what?" He tried to look innocent but was grimacing the entire time.

"With what? Are you kidding?! I come home to find two missing people and a wanted man in your room"

"I was found innocent" Derek mumbled.

"Even so you still had half a dead body hidden in your yard." His father snapped. "An innocent man doesn't hide a body"

"I was hiding it. That was my sister" The alpha all but growled "Of course I was going to bury her, I didn't want someone playing with her body, cutting her up like she's some piece of meat to 'find out how she" he stopped, as if unable to say the final word. Before Stiles could think better of it he ran to the cupboard grabbing the box of chocolate chip reaching in the box grabbing two cookies and shoving one into his mouth, one into Derek's. He guessed it was because Derek was so shocked by his actions that he hadn't been batted away before he got within a three foot radius. The alpha slowly chewed on his cookie, glaring at Stiles.

"Why were you in my sons room?"

"I...was checking on Erica and Boyd" he replied honestly after swallowing the cookie.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the living room. Derek munching away on cookies sat brooding on the sofa, Erica and Boyd curled together in the arm chair, Stiles' dad on a chair on the other side of the four of them whilst stiles was sat next to Derek on the couch.

"He was obviously beating Boyd or something!" Stiles yelped

"Do you have any evidence of this?" The sheriff asked looking to Boyd who sat wide eyed looking at Stiles

"They called him Vernon! Anyone whos that cruel to their son is obviously going to beat him or something!"

"Great point Genim" Derek snorted through a cookie. Stiles and his father both turned to the alpha.

"how do you know that name!" Stiles asked, eyed bulging

"how can you pronounce that thing?" His father gasped.

"I was living here when you were born. I heard Serenity use it"

"You remember my mum" Was the only thing stiles could think of saying. Derek gave a short nod, suddenly looking guilty at bringing up the name and his mother.

"you remembered his name?" His dad asked, eyes filling with tears at the thought of his wife. Stiles watched his hand fiddle with the wedding ring.

"not really a name you forget" Derek shrugged. Biting into another cookie.

"I still don't get why you're here" His dad moaned, dropping his head into his hands frustrated. "I mean to 'check on Erica and Boyd' but why check on them, why did you know where they where"

"We're living with Derek" Erica replied before Derek could swallow the rest of the cookie to reply. "But he's rebuilding the house and we need somewhere to stay, Isaac's fine living in a building site but I'd rather not"

"Isaac? You have three under-age youths living with you. How and why did this happen?" His dad asked bemused

"I uh.. Helped Isaac after his dad died, new clothes, new house, new life and memories" Derek tried sounding nervous.

"But why?"

"The kid got chained into a box. Trying to scratch his way out. I'm not going to leave someone who's went through that to go to some crappy care home." Stiles watched as his dad groaned. Quickly seeming to care less and less about the fact Derek and his beta where in his sons room and more about his whiskey.

"So what about these two?" he asked exasperated.

"They just...seemed like they might want my help" The alpha said lamely.

"So what,you bought them a new wardrobe and invited them to live with you"

"We like the freedom we can have when we're there" Boyd stated. Stiles was impressed with the way they we're managing to tell his father the truth without spilling all the werewolf crap.

"I'm taking you two to your homes tomorrow morning, Mr Hale, meet us there and you can try to explain this to their parents and we'll just have to see what charges they press"

"Dad! Come on. If they want to live with Derek they should be able to it's their lives, if they want to move out it's their decision."

"It will be there's to make when they are adults. Isaac, I understand, he has no where else to go. But these two. I can't just pretend I haven't seen them, let their parents keep wondering where they are"

"So we just say we wanted to get away for a while, took of on a road trip. Didn't realise we'd caused so much fuss" Erica says with a smile "then we move to Derek's and everything's fine" The sheriff looked to the two teenagers, draining yet another glass. Before pinching his nose.

"fine, you two upstairs" Erica and Boyd left quickly back to Stiles' room, leaving Stiles and Derek on the couch, staring at the sheriff.

"Isaac can't stay with you" Stiles opened his mouth to protest. "After renovations fine but during no way, if you want to in danger yourself that is fine Mr hale but a youngster cannot live in those conditions when we know of it. He can stay here in the meantime or at another friends house. When you're finished and I want to see the building to deem it safe, then he can move back in. now I'm going to bed, let him out. I'll take those two to their homes in the morning, you know nothing about where they've been" Derek gives a sharp nod, trying to look serious over another cookie being shoved into his mouth, crumbs on is lips until his tongue darts out, capturing them. "if you need a place to stay during the renovations, our couch is free. But there are some lovely motels in the next town" Stiles couldn't help but roles his eyes at his dads obvious plea for Derek not stay.

That could be why it's so surprising to come downstairs at midday the day after the full moon and find Derek Hale in his kitchen, or it could be the fact he's caught with his hand in the cookie jar staring at stiles wide eyed in a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater.

"you're buying us more cookies" Is all Stiles says before making his way to the cupboard to find cereal for a late breakfast.

"Isaac is staying tonight" The alpha informs him, ignoring Stiles' order of more cookies.

"are you?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Your father said I could..The motels out of town are to far away to be here fast enough if something happens" The teen just nods in response. Both look towards the stairs as footsteps start coming down, Derek face morphing to exasperated. Stiles drops his spoon when Peter wanders into his kitchen.

"morning Boys" He says happily.

"Why the hell are you in my house"

"Derek and Isaac are staying here, so am I"

"Peter" Derek growls

"You can't expect to have an ongoing slumber party and not invite me"

"You can't stay here"

"bu-"

"Go back to the house" Peter all but pouts as Derek uses his 'I'm the alpha you must obey me' voice before storming off out the front door.

"Wanna play call of duty?"

"no"

"awesome"

And thus begun the month of life with Derek. The broody Alpha who apparently has a love for chocolate chip cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you kudo's/ comment then thank you so much I love you :3


	4. Call of Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is truely something wrong with the world when someone who lives somewhere with Tv's has never watched Harry Potter. Stiles takes it as his challenge to remedy this wrong doing.

Stiles woke up, stretching out. The pleasant crunch of his bones and joints popping as he did.

"Do you have to do that?" Isaac mumbled with a grimace. Stiles turned his head to the camp bed set up for Isaac. The Beta's eyes slowly slid open turning his gaze to Stiles, who clicked his fingers with a smirk. Isaac rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, dressed in only boxers swaggering from the room. Stiles heard him walking down the stairs and slowly rolled himself out of bed. Taking his time to wake up to decrease the chance of him falli

ng on his ass when trying to manoeuvre down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen Stiles made his way to the toaster. Snatching two of the four pieces Isaac had put in.

"Morning Dad" He smiled, taking a seat and beginning to put a light layer of butter onto his toast followed by a large layer of chocolate spread. "Derek"

"Morning" The sheriff said over Derek's grunt of response. "I'm leaving in 10 minutes if you want a lift" He continued, turning his eyes to Isaac who was chewing at his toast.

"Cool" He grabbed the piece of the table and wandered back out towards the stairs. Bare feet slapping against the floor.

"Soo...what's happening at the station then daddio?"

"You know I can't discuss police business with you stiles" His dad replied in a trying to be strict tone.

"Oh come on dad! I helped you solve the swim team Matt case!" The teen yelped. His dad gave him a smile before turning to Derek.

"They said that it should take 2 weeks to get the basic structure rebuilt but then I have to start putting in floors" Derek said calmly, as if they'd been talking before he came down..which he thought a second later, they probably had been.

"That's good, are you hiring people to do that?" His dad asked, sounding interested

"I'm going to do it. Boyd, Erica and Isaac are helping me"

"Am I being the food barer again?" Stiles asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Won't it take ages with only 4 people?" The sheriff asked, brow scrunching up confused. Both ignoring Stiles' imput.

"They're strong and work quickly. I doubt It will take to long."

"A lot of house to do though" Mr Stilinski stated. Once again the patter of feet sounded. Derek and The sheriff ignoring it and keeping talking as Stiles looked to the door. Waiting for Isaac to appear when he did he groaned looking at the shirt hanging on Isaac's slim frame despite the muscles he possessed.

"Dude..That's mine. You ask if you want to borrow stuff! Or at least tell me you're going to" Stiles protested.

"Ready to go then Isaac?" The Beta nodded as his father stood up nodding a goodbye to Derek and clapping stiles on the shoulder.

"I'm borrowing your shirt" Isaac drawled at Stiles before following his father through the front door. There was a silence for 5 seconds before the boredum overcame him and the teen begun to speak.

"Sooo What do you want to do today ? I seriously think you should just give call of duty a try! Or Lego Harry Potter because that is awesome." Derek gave him a swift glare. "oh come on dude you can't just hang around my house and not pay any attention to me..It's like putting a kid in a room of candy and saying he can't eat it"

"So i'm like candy and you want to eat me?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"what? Wait no that's not what I meant! I mean. What ? I just meant that. I don't want to eat you and you're not like candy because candy is sweet and you're..not that you can't be sweet because sometimes you are adorable and did I just say that. But you're more like licorice or-" He stopped when he noticed the small upturn of Dereks lips as he shoved another spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. Eyes glittering with the kind of amusment that is at someone elses expense.

"You where just screwing with me. Awesome. You're exactly like licorice because no one likes licorice and I don't like you because you're mean and make me babble!" Stiles pouted before standing up to attempt a cool storm off. He almost did just that, if he hadn't managed to hit his hip on the kitchen counter which sent him stumbling awkwardly out of the room spitting insults at the counter.

He turned the x-box on and started looking for the games for something to play. He heard the clunk of footsteps behind him and looked round to see Derek walking in, he sat down on the couch at the end he seemed to have claimed as his own. Eventually Stiles just settled on Call of duty and placed the game in, snagging up a controller and wandering back over to the sofa. Plopping down on the other side, feet resting on the coffee table. Half an hour later he noticed Derek eyeing the controller.

"I'm getting a drink. You want one?" Derek shook his head and stiles threw the controller into his lap. "you can have a go while I'm gone if you want" He mumbled whilst leaving the room, along with a small shrug.

Surprisingly good at stalling, Stiles walked back in the room 10 minutes later to find Derek controller in his hands glaring at the screen. As he mashed at the buttons. The edges of the screen faded red. Getting darker and bigger before he obviously got a final shot to what seemed like the head and died. The teen moved slowly towards the couch, inching closer and closer before finally gently sitting down on it. Scared any sudden movements might make Derek flip, eyes already burning alpha red.

5 minutes and almost a broken tv later Stiles stopped Derek from playing.

"DUDE! You tried to throw it out of the window!"

"It's stupid" He snapped back.

"Then you tried to throw me out the window when I tried to stop you from throwing the tv out!"

"you're stupid"

"are..are you pouting?" Stiles asked, mouth falling open as he looked at the sourwolf in front of him.

"no!"

"dude you're so pouting, you're actually having the kind of tantrum 3 year olds have."

"shut up Stiles"

"Aww did ickle Derek get beaten at the game? Does ickle Derek need a time out. Do you want you're nap time der-der. Do you need your diaper chahhh" His body hit the wall relatively weakly. Hands against his shoulders holding him in place and Derek totally invading his personal space.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek didn't stop stiles from shoving him away, albeit gently so he only went a step or two back.

"So what you lost at a game big deal. They can be hard to get use to. You should have seen my kill death ratio when I first started playing CoD seriously. It was like -2 or something. Either keep going and don't get so pissed off or lets play a different game. Something two player where we work together because if we play that..then I'm gunna kick your ass because i'm the alpha of it" He watched as Derek continued to glare at him, brows pinching slightly to show he was in fact thinking about what Stiles said.

"What game?" He mumbled, making Stiles smile and run to the stand looking through them.

"Lego HP ? It's pretty awesome. What years do you want to do 1-4 or 5-7 ?" Derek looked at him for a second then to his hands where he was flapping the two seperate cases around. Then back to him.

"either" Stiles quickly put in 1-4 thinking he might be able to trick Derek into going through and completing both games with him.

Slumping onto the couch next to Derek he handed him the spare controller. The other one, now decorated with claw marks, was staying in his hands so it wouldn't get damaged more.

"you're going to be ron" He said once the game started loading. Derek did a short nod and stayed looking at the screen. Stiles clicked new game then looked to Derek

"what should we call it? I'm thinking sourwolf and awesome man. Or or Superman and Batman, or scooby and shaggy or oh wait..you can't do that many characters" He could practically hear Derek rolling his eyes. "any idea's?"

"No"

"rightie hoe...what about Deriles" Derek looked to him, eyebrow raised. "or Stale.. or Halinski"

"are you really doing what I think you're doing?" The broody werewolf asked, looking more bemused than anything.

"Yes.. yes I am now it's between Stale or Deriles. Which one?"

"Neither"

"bu-"

"Stiles"

"Derek

"Seriously? Just call it Buttfuck or something"

"Why would I call our game buttfuck?"

"Periodmouth,fuckface,shankhoe" Derek listed, reading the pervious games off the screen.

"Buttfuck is the best you could do?"

"Stiles just name it!"

"STEREK!"

"Stiles" Derek practically growled.

"What it's an amazing name"

"why can't it just be buttfuck"

"I thought we had something special man. You know..i mean..i was your first entrance into the world of x-box. Your first shower of CoD. I lowered my Kill death ratio for you. I just.. I thought it meant more than just buttfuck. I thought it was the beginning of a new gaming duo but alas we're st-"

"You can call it Sterek"

"Really?!"

"Just name it before I kill you" Stiles shot the Alpha a smile before quickly naming the file and starting the game.

"Which one am I?" Derek questioned.

"Ron" There was silence for a second as Stiles took a gulp of his soda

"Which ones ron?"

"You don't know who Ron is?" Derek stared "Ron Weasley?" Still staring. "What about Hermione?" Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. "you have watched Harry Potter before right?"

"No" Stiles was shocked that he mumbled it, as if embarassed.

"what? Dude! Why didn't you tell me oh my god this is the best thing!" Stiles jumped up of the couch running towards a cabinet the DVD's where kept in and started pulling out cases. Derek watched as 8 came out.

Within 2 minutes Stiles was settled back on the sofa. Remote in hand clicking play movie

"dude this gunna be so awesome" As they settled into the movie Stiles tried not to talk along with the characters knowing every line. Occasionally he'd look to Derek, watching his reactions to the best parts. The first time you ever see Diagon alley, platform 9 and ¾ the first sighting of Hogwarts. Derek seemed to slowly get more into the movie. Doing small lip twitches to the funny parts whilst stiles belted out loud laughs.

"dude this bit this bit!" Stiles yelped as Harry walked into the final room and saw Quirrell was the one who had really been a prick throughout the movie.

The second it finished Stiles jumped up.

"go make some popcorn?" Derek nodded and walked towards the kitchen as stiles set up the second movie. To Stiles' surprise Derek came back with a new soda for him along with popcorn and his own can of soda.

By the third movie Derek had let out two actual laughs. Something Stiles made sure not to comment on in case it made him shut off again.

"What they're friends?!" The alpha yelped as Remus helped Sirius up. Stiles tried not to laugh but was sure Derek could probably smell the amusement rolling off him/

"Dude...you fugly" He gasped out when Peter was forced from his rat form, he heard Derek chuckle besides him and smiled.

Half way through the fourth film the sheriff got home.

"How was your day"

"shussh!" Stiles yelped waving a hand at his father.

"That's one pervy ghost" Derek commented and stiles snorted out a laugh. The sheriff rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer and start dinner.

It was almost 12 by the time they started the 6th film after dinner and trying to shoo the sheriff from the front room.

"Think about Hermione!" The teen yelled when Ron and Lavender started making out.

"No!don't then harry can have her!" Derek snapped at the tv

"but he loves Ginny!"

"But Ginny's annoying!" the alpha all but sobbed watching as Harry admitted his love for ginny to Hermione.

Stiles cringed through the scene where the burrow is burnt down. Trying not to look to obviously at Derek as he tensed up. Watching the flames engulf the house. Derek laughed again only when harry had consumed the liquid luck. Stiles, happy for the tension to finally be gone, laughed along.7..7was heartbreaking. Stiles cried when dobby died. Derek snorted at him though his eyes where slightly red and watery. His eyes itched with sleep as he put on the 8th and final film and started it playing. He watched through the dragon. Fred, remus tonks and snapes (something he again cried at) before he finally slipped into sleep.

Derek laughed loudly when voldemort was celebrating Harry's death and again when he hugged Draco. Stiles, the dead weight leaning against him, head tucked onto his shoulder snorted in his sleep. Whining at the being moved by Derek's laughing. The alpha looked down to him quickly before looking back to the screen. Pumping his fist when Harry ran from voldemort. Spells smashing the castle behind him. Stiles grumbled again and Derek rolled his eyes arm falling down over him to pull him into a more comfortable position for when Derek moved again. The teen took kindly to the move. Nuzzling further into the wolf before letting out a small snore. Derek cried when Harry put his children onto the train. Not that he would ever let anyone know about it. The screen faded into the final credits and Derek sat there. Limbs limp and tired. The gentle steady thumb of Stiles' heartbeat lulling him into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want comment that would be awesome because I like comments.


	5. Little Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding colors are planned. Peters a creeper and Lydia is upset because Stiles lets his boyfriend sit on the jeep.

Derek woke up to quiet voices. He felt the weight of Stiles down his left side, there legs tangled together, the teens arm thrown over his chest whilst Dereks arm was tucked underneath him, pulling him closer. The buzz cut was still on his cheek. The gentle warm breathing from Stiles' slightly parted lips pressed against his neck was strange.

"I'm thinking Red" Peter mumbles.

"What like blood?" He could practically hear erica's grimace as she spoke.

"No like little red riding hood, right?" Isaac's voice swam into his mind.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Peter mumble, Derek finally opened his eyes, vision blurred slightly. The room was dark, but small beams of light where shinning through the dark, closed curtains letting him know it was day. Erica, Peter, Isaac and Lydia where leaning over the back of the couch.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, voice rough from sleep.

"We're discussing your wedding colors, Peter thinks red would be good but honestly it's too cliché" Lydia said, looking down at him. Eyes soft as her lips turned upwards.

"Wedding?"

"So I'm thinking tuxedo for Derek"

"Why are you here?" He snapped, waking up more as the three talked.

"Got a text from Isaac with a picture of you two all lovey-dovey cuddling.. Needed to see it for myself" Erica said with a smirk, he saw Isaac shrink back slightly.

"Same" Lydia said proudly.

"got a text from Erica saying that you two where cuddling. I had to come for blackmailing reasons" at that moment he snapped a photo on his phone smirking down at him.

"All of you delete the pictures now!" They all tilted their heads at the same time, pulling the same 'you-really-think-i'm-going-to-do-that' way, which was creepy. Derek carefully moved Stiles off him so he could stand up. Ignoring the coos from the other 4 as he did. "delete them, or i'll kill you" He threatened.

"You're not going to kill us" Isaac mumbled.

"He's already killed Peter once. Might do it again" Everyones eyes flew down to Stiles who stood up and slowly wandered off. The werewolves listening as he walked off until they heard the bathroom door open, definitive by the slight creek from rust on the hinges.

"Did you know he was awake?" Lydia asked, eyes floating from werewolf to werewolf.

"He probably still doesn't know he's awake" Isaac said with a laugh.

"He's not very good in the mornings"

"You would know" His uncle said, a smirk twisted on his face. Erica laughed.

"So now seriously, I think red is tacky. Why not go with something like b-"

"Get out now" Derek ordered. Interrupting Lydia. "and delete the photo's"

"what bu-"

"Now" He spat, the order didn't have an Alpha roar to it, he'd only done that the one time with Isaac to stop him hurting Stiles. Apart from to keep someone safe he would never force them to do anything. Although none had to all but Isaac left. He turned to glare at Isaac once he had watched them leave "was that really necessary." Isaac didn't answer, his face falling as he looked down to the floor nervously. Derek let out a puff of breath, trying to tell Isaac off was like trying to kick a puppy. "Give me your phone" He watched the teens hand shakily go into his pocket, the smell of fear leaking from him before he passed it over to Derek. "You get this back when you take me down"

"wha-" Derek was across the room smirking at the bewildered Isaac.

"Take me down you get your phone back...Training"

"and a punishment" Isaac said head tilting to the side waiting for an answer. Derek gave a stiff nod. Waving the phone towards the teen before turning and sprinting from the house.

The two made it back from the house 5 hours later. Stiles looked to them with a raised eyebrow when they walked in, both covered in mud. Clothes ripped and small bits of blood splashed across them.

"What happened?" He asked watching Isaac walk towards the stairs to go have a shower.

"training" Stiles gave a small nod, Derek went to sit down next to Stiles on the couch but before he could sit a hand smacked across his head. "Stiles" He spat out, glaring at the teen.

"you're not sitting on the couch when you're that muddy, that'll never come out. In the kitchen or out on the porch it's up to you" He was tempted to sit down, just because he could, because Stiles wouldn't be fast enough to stop him but that woould be insanely childish and he didn't want the sheriff annoyed at him for running the couch. Huffing he made his way to the kitchen. A minute later he heard the pad of feet following him out and Stiles appeared in the doorway. Hands in the pockets of his hoodie...his red hoodie.

"So my dad said that Lydia told him that we're getting married" The teen said slowly, watching the alpha's face carefully, judging if he could joke about this or not. "Apparently Lydia wants us to have a summer wedding, personally i'd prefer fall"

"More of a winter guy myself"

"Of course you are, Dark rainy days, thunderstorms, not wanting to leave the house since it's to cold and dreary." Stiles smirked, walking to the fridge to grab a soda. Isaac walk downstairs. Cleanish but by the speed of it, and the mud stuck in his hair he had obvious only quickly wiped himself down and changed.

"Going to Scott's, back before dinner!" He stated as he walked towards the door. Derek noticed Stiles roll his eyes before he decided he was fed up of being covered in dirt and made his way to the stairs.

"By the way, the wedding colour is red" Derek said after grabbing his duffel from it's place on top of the washing machine. Pointedly looking at Stiles' hoodie before leaving the room. "and it'd be in winter because i'd win that argument and I like the pure white untouched snow so it'd be relatively early in the day" He could hear Stiles snort in disbelief as he made his way to the bathroom.

Dinner at the stilinski household had never been so awkward. Isaac was back, leaning over his food tears falling from his eyes as he howled with laughter. Derek kept shooting him angry looks. Stiles just sat gaping like a fish whilst the sheriff stared at them seriously.

"I'm just saying that spring would be a great time for the wedding, especially with the red theme" John said, Derek could smell the amusement rolling from him and Isaac so could tell that the sheriff apparently found Harry Potter and the Sterek snuggling session amusing (Stiles had came up with the name). Stiles however didn't know that his father was joking and was slowly getting paler and paler. Smelling more and more distressed. Derek would have helped, really. If he hadn't had to endure Stiles joking about it all day, apparently he was getting to comfy around the alpha and thought it was okay to mock him now.

"Dad we're..not..we aren't even..we'de never" Stiles stuttered out.

"You know i'm okay with it kiddo. I mean if you're gay you're gay."

"but i'm not.. not with him at least"

"but you are gay with other people?" Isaac asked

"you're cheating on him?" the sheriff gasped. Making Derek's shoulders shake with silent laughter, the truth is. Seeing Stiles almost lost for words was pretty amusing.

"I'm going to bed, and this will all be a dream" he said eventually. Standing up and walking from the room. Isaac followed him soon after, the training session from earlier having made him hungry and tired.

Silenced filled the room as Derek helped the sheriff clear up.

"you're not actually... Dating are you?" The sheriff blurted out eventually and Derek paused, turning round to look at the sheriff wide eyed.

"No" He said quickly.

"You're sure"

"I think I would have noticed"

"...good..that's..that's good" Derek refused to think about why he felt some disappointment when he realized just how much Stiles' father didn't want them to date.

"I'm going to the house tomorrow, see what they've done to it."

They had done a lot of the structuring. Peter wandered out when Derek pulled up. Isaac and Stiles riding behind him in the jeep.

"The workmen where buzzing around." Derek spotted the operation manager as the guy spotted him. Both walked towards eachother meeting in the middle.

"How long?"

"2 weeks, earliest." Derek thought of the full moon coming up again in a week and a half. It would be good to have somewhere to go

"anyway you could speed that up?" He inquired eyes jittering round to see what the workers where doing.

"These guys are worked to the bone already."

"what if I got you more?"

"More here would just mean to many people around at one time. It would probably slow us down"

"what about more people for the night?"

"you want us to run a team over night?"

"I can get you lights and more than enough money to pay for another team."

"When do you need it done by?"

"no more than a 10 days" He said looking down to the manager. He watched as his eyes scanned across the building.

"We'de need more pay to convince a team to work overnight" He could hear the lie but he didn't care.

"Fine, more pay now can you do this" He watched a smile come over the man's face for a second before a determined nod.

"ALEX! Call Toby tell him we need 15 men working over night from tonight onwards!" Derek walked to Peter to see what had happened the few days he hadn't came by.

Stiles sat on the hood of his jeep, Isaac standing next to it.

"Then Scott said we should go play some baseball so we tried but even with the werewolf stuff we're not very good and I got a ball to the head and got this huge cut but it healed in like a second but I was still dizzy for a while so Scott had to call his mum to pick us up. We ended out going for lunch, Melissa gave me some make up wipes to clean the blood of with. Then Scott told the funniest joke!" Stiles tuned him out, looking up at the house, beams slowly coming in place to make it look more and more like a house the pile of rubbish outside was getting bigger and bigger. He noticed footsteps over Isaacs rambling about his and Scotts epic romance and saw Lydia strutting up.

"Hey little Red" she smirked to the teen who just rolled his eyes, having had his fill of the little red title already. When she reached the jeep she started pulling herself onto the hood.

"What do you think you're doing"

"sitting"

"No"

"what"

"You can't sit on my baby"

"but you're sitting on it!"

"it's my baby! I can sit on her if I want to."

"Why can't I"

"You might dent it"

"are you calling me fat?"

"What no! I just don't like anyone sitting on this but me. Is she dents with me on her then i'll feel bad but okay but if I let her get sat on by some randomer, I'd feel way to guilty"

"You're a freak"

"In 15 years you can sit on her" He watched as Lydia's lips turned upwards into a smile and she rested next to Isaac, still talking a happy expression on his face, eyes bright and wide. The fall into silence, Lydia looking over the house and some of the workers with their tops off before checking her nails. Suddenly Dereks next to him. Jumping onto the hood of the jeep easily and probably looking a lot cooler doing it than Stiles ever could.

"wowowowow Dude!" The older man turned to him, one of his rare sarcastic smiles on his face. The kind of one you want to slap off but also feel the need to give a round of applause for.

"What?" The alpha drawls.

"How's the building coming?" The smirk on his face gets bigger

"How come he gets to sit on it?" Lydia snapped.

"I'm the Alpha" Derek said in a flat voice and Stiles had to bite back a laugh. He was joking, in his own weird way.

"Prick" Stiles coughed. For a split second Derek's smile changed, as if turning into a real one before it was back to a haunter look. The way it would change whenever Derek seemed to be feeling happy and at ease made Stiles wonder if it was intentional, if everytime he started feeling okay he'd think of his family, like feeling happy was something he shouldn't have, like he should be punished.

"Boyfriends" Lydia sung to her nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed :3 Please comment  
> I'll update soon!! :D


	6. Uncle Peeper

Peter had always admired Stiles, the way he would snark back at the bad guy, the way he would protect everyone if he could, he'd go head first into battle to save his friends even without any werewolf abilities. He would research and in the particularly dire moments, when everything was going to hell he would act on adrenaline and think of a plan to save every bodies ass's.  
He admired how smart the teen was. At least, how smart he thought the teen was. That was until he'd been picking up food at a local take-away and smelt Alpha. Peter froze, hand hanging from where he was reaching towards the bag. His senses flaring as he listened for signs he was about to be murdered viciously. Again.  
“Dude what are you talking about? The avengers is awesome” Stiles is the first he picks up.  
“It's just a boring superher-” Another voice.  
“I will cut you” Stiles snaps. Whoever Stiles was with laughed, a second later they appeared walking past the front window of the shop. The scent of Alpha almost unbearable. He watched as the second mans head turned towards him, brown eyes flickering red. A smirk appearing on his face. One his clawed hands swung round Stiles hooking around him. Claws quickly retracting before they where noticed by the teen.  
“You want some food?”  
“Sure, there’s this place that does awesome curly fries a few blocks down. With that the Alpha and Stiles sauntered out of Peters view.  
“well that’s not good” Peter chimed.  
“Are you gunna take your food or not?” Peter rolled his eyes turning back to the girl at the counter. Her scent one of cigarettes, stale semen and regret. Peter couldn't help but smirk as he took the bag and left the small restaurant quickly walking to his car. He knew where Stiles would be going tonight. He'd been talking non stop the last time him, Derek and Isaac rolled up to the Hale house to check on how the building was going. It was 3 days till the full moon, the day that Isaac and Derek would be moving back in and Peter could stop sleeping in his car rather than ending up in a disgusting motel. Peter slowly ate through a box of chicken chow-mien. Eyeing his phone. The chances of the Alpha killing stiles where medium, on one hand killing the human in the pack would get to the rest of the pack, drawing them out and letting the alpha’s have a showdown. On the other hand it would alert the police. It was common knowledge even to outsides that Stiles was the sheriffs son and although the alphas could easily take on the police force they like to try and keep under the radar of humans. Which always surprised peter considering the pack pranced through towns claws out in public and occasionally snarling at people who pissed them off. Peter looked down to his phone again. Before pulling it into his hand and dialling Dereks number.  
“what do you want?” Derek snapped the second he answered.  
“I just saw our little human strolling down the street with someone fairly interesting” Peter mused.  
“I don't care if you saw Stiles on a date.” Derek growled, Peters mind flicked back to the probability of Stiles dying, then the heightened chance if derek arrives to sweep Stiles out from underneath the alpha, all fangs and growling which he would no doubt do. “But your wedding, the red, the tuxe-”  
“Goodbye”  
“But Derek don't you care your little pack pet, your beautiful red ridding hood, the beauty to your beast is cheating on yo-” Peter was interrupted by hanging up. Peter threw his phone down and went back to eating his food, getting stiles away from the alpha would need a certain amount of stealth and level headed thinking that his nephew didn't posses. It was also need to take place in a more populated place than the no doubt dilapidated place that Stiles likes to eat at. Settling down in his car peter flicked the radio on and wondered whether to start on the rice or dumplings next.

When he arrived at the rave stiles had been raving about he found the two quickly, staying hidden the smell of sweat and arousal drowned out the smell of the alpha and hopefully the alphas smell of him. He realised quickly maybe the nap he took had made him a bit late as he watched stiles stumble his way through the crowd obviously drunk. His hand gripping the alphas leading him closer to the music before they begun dancing.   
Peter watched waiting for them to break apart enough, for them to get get split up by the crowd so he could swoop in. Instead the two where only growing closers, Stiles' long fingers groping around the alphas neck a smile on his face as the alpha shouted something into his ear.  
When they started grinding Peter was ready to leave the idiot teenager to whatever the Alpha was going to do to him, he decided to wait five more minutes. Spotting the blonde smiling at him from the bar. He made his way over quickly buy her a drink, eyes flicking to Stiles every now and then. Half an hour later and he'd long forgotten about Stiles instead his hand was on the blondes hip as she hung her body across him lips trailing down her neck.  
“I'll be in a second, get drinks” The voice from earlier, the voice of the Alpha. Peter unceremoniously dumped the blood into a stool and looked for the two. The alpha was walking away from Stiles who made his way to the other side of the bar. Peter waited a few seconds for the Alpha to disappear completely before walking over, grabbing the teens shoulder interrupting the third shot he'd had since peter started walking to him.  
“We're leaving” Peter stated before dragging the teen towards the exit.  
“What dude. Ethan's over there and he just went to pee and what the hell are you doing here anyway?” Stiles gasped as he was dragged into the fresh air, his drunken footfalls making him harder to pull towards the car.  
“Stiles. We're leaving now.”  
“bu-”  
“I don't care if you're happy to date an Alpha, it could put the pack in danger and if you haven't realised coming back from the dead is kind off hard and i'd prefer not to have to do it again” Peter sneered and Stiles mouth fell open.  
“It wasn't a date! And what do you mean alpha?”  
“You didn't know”  
“Know what? Ethans not an Alpha he can't be an” Sirens interrupted him and the two looked over. A hoard of police cars making their way towards the rave.   
“Was this thing a scheduled legal event?”  
“They're selling alcohol to miners what do you think!” Stiles gasped. Eyes wide. “we need to go. Shit shit shit my dad will kill me” Stiles stumbles his way towards Peters car. Peter running up next to him and wrenching the door open. Pushing the drunk teen into the passenger seat and diving round the other side before taking off. He wasn't exactly about to get caught by the sheriff with his underaged very drunk son. Especially considering he's meant to be the missing coma patient. Peter took the back roads to avoid driving past the police.  
“Are you suuure that Ethans an Alpha?” Stiles grumbles head falling to the side a dopey smile on his face.  
“Yes.”   
“But how do you know?”  
“I can smell it”  
“oh. Riight.”

A few minutes of stiles' mindless babbling later Peter stopped the car.  
"Why'd ya stop peter, uncle pete, uncle peeper. Uncle pepper, doc-” Peter rolled his eyes, sure the kid talked a lot usually but it was never this stupid. He'd say things that needed to be said or say something in a very long winded manner. He quickly walked around the car wrenching the door open and grabbing Stiles' arm dragging him out.  
“DONT BAD TOUCH ME. HELP STRANGER DANGER!” Stiles continued to scream before Peter launched him through the air. A loud splash as he landed in the river. The teen came up spluttering. “Oh Peter, you made me wet” Peter gawked as Stiles winked at him before storming towards the water and waving at stiles to get out. “WE SHOULD GO SKINNY DIPPING”  
“You should get out of the water before I kill you”  
“You're gunna have to make me” Peter rolled his eyes, at least the kid staying in longer would help wash off the smell of alpha more.

When Derek opened the door his eyes went to Peter first he stood hair stuck to his face still dripping stiles was hanging onto his shoulder giggling, also dripping wet but not wearing a shirt.  
“As amusing as I’m sure this will be, I want to get dry. So he's your problem now” Peter quickly shoves stiles into the house before grabbing the door and slamming it shut.  
“Stiles.” Derek growled turning to him. The teens hands where suddenly on his face pushing at his lips.  
“oh derbear turn that frown upside down.” Derek slapped the teens hands away.  
“Are you drunk?”  
“Bitch I might be.” Stiles replied, Peter snorted at the sound of the teen and the up tick in dereks heartbeat as he started getting angry. Quickly climbing back into the car Peter drove away. He'd have to finally succumb to a crappy motel so he could shower.

Peter could hear his phone ringing throughout his shower. Finally he sauntered out of the damp infested bathroom. Trying to block out the odour of the room he answered his phone.  
“Derek” He said calmly.  
“What the hell did you do to him?”  
“Me? Nothing, I found him wandering confused towards the water and the lovely person I am jumped in after him”  
“Get over here and tell me the truth”  
“Oh Derek I love it when you get all com-”  
“NOW!” Derek quickly hung up the phone making peter roll his eyes before dragging on dry clothes and making his way out of the room.

Peter stood next to Derek in the sheriffs living room. Watching stiles roll around on the floor laughing.  
“What's he laughing at?” Peter asked  
“My eyebrows.” Derek grunted making peter snorted. They where both to busy watching Stiles roll around laughing, occasionally stopping only to look back up to Derek and be sent into another wave of cackles to notice the sheriff pulling up. Only to notice when he walked into the room. Derek froze eyes wide, his eye flicked to peter once before staring at the sheriff. Peter however just smirked at the sheriff and looked back to the laughing teen.  
“DAD!” Stiles screamed loudly. “Peter shoo you're meant to be in a coma he can't see you!” That made peter freeze for a second, his eyes going back to the sheriff who was now staring at him. He blinked in quick succession before sighing.  
“Why is my under aged son drunk....and wet ?”   
“um well he” Derek started before the sheriff put a hand up  
“You, why are you here. What happened to him?” The sheriff asked looking to Peter.  
“I found him when I was picking something up to eat, taking a swim in the lake.”  
“Did either of you buy him the alcohol ?”   
“No sir” Peter laughed looking to his nephew.  
“Sir? Really Derek, you sound like a 16 year old coming to pick up your prom date. And no, no buying him alcohol”  
“Right good. Derek take Stiles' bed, it doesn't seem like he'll even notice he's not in it. you” he said pointing once again at Peter “Go home get back here by 9am because we are talking about this after I’ve had a sleep. Where’s Isaac?”   
“Upstairs asleep” Derek answered quickly  
“Right, then Stiles gets the sofa.” At the mention of stiles everyone looked to the boy, somehow already asleep on the floor, limbs sprawled every direction. Mouth hanging open.

At 9am everyone was sitting in the Skinflint’s living room, Stiles curled up in a blanket on the sofa, next to Peter, Derek standing at the edge of the room and the sheriff in his usual arm chair.  
“So. First off. Stiles you're grounded”  
“Fine” the teen snapped out skin paler that usual, unable to answer back in his current hungover state.  
“Now does anyone want to tell me why Peter Hale is no longer comatose?”  
“He..got better” Derek grumbled.  
“Where are the burns”  
“Like my nephew said, got better”  
“How”  
“Stroke of luck.”  
“How really?”  
“I to-”   
“Just tell him” Stiles mumbled  
“What?” Derek snapped at the teen.  
“Just tell him, might as well.”  
“Tell me what”  
“They're werewolves they heal, now I’m going to bed” Stiles grumbled trying to stand up.  
“Stiles!” Derek growled.  
“Werewolves? Really, That's what you're going with. Tell me the truth stiles.”  
“I am”  
“Stiles shut up” Derek growled.  
“No you shut up and show him. You're staying in my house I am bored of lying, I've been thinking of telling him anyway and now seems like a pretty convenient time rather than coming up with some other bullshit excuse. now show him and get it over with so I can go and sleep”  
“Stiles if y-”   
“Its not a bad idea” Peter mused, Derek's eyes darted to him. “So the sheriff knows could help keep the department out of it and lets be honest no one wants to be here right now.”   
“What are you all talking about?” John shouted, eyes searching between the three others in the room.  
“Derek please” Stiles whined, dropping back onto the sofa. Peter watched, waiting to see if he should say something as Derek gazed at stiles.  
“You might want to sit down” Derek mumbled, eyes going back to John.  
“I think I’m okay standing up.” The sheriff snapped “now tell me wha-” Derek shifted, eyes burning red and face morphing. Peter was watching Derek so he didn't see the sheriff pull out his gun but he heard the shot, close to his ear, bullet driving into Dereks chest.  
“Derek!” Stiles screamed jumping off his seat, hangover suddenly gone. “Dad what the hell” Stiles squeaked, Peter smelling the anger rolling off Derek as a low growl reverberated around the living room. “Do not growl at my dad. Dad put the gun away”  
“Son get away from him” The sheriff warned. Stiles placed himself between the two men, closer to Derek hovering like he was about to get down next to Derek to check the wound.   
“Dad put the gun away”   
“Stil-”  
“I said put it away” Stiles spat. John stared for a few seconds before slowly putting his gun back into holster. Stiles watched the action before nodding “Now I will tell you in a second but for now sit down and be quiet” John nodded mutely, sitting back in his chair before stiles sunk down next to Derek.  
“If you keep looking at my dad like you're going to eat him I will put a wolves-bane bullet through your brain, comprende?” Dereks growl stopped, fully shifting back to human and eyes finding Stiles “Good Boy, Now you gunna let me pull it out or do we have to wait for it to pop out on it's own?” Stiles asked. Derek, sat up blood leaking from the wound in his side.  
“If you faint or puke I’ll kill you” Derek growled low enough that only stiles and Peter could hear making Stiles bark out a laugh before getting to work, fingers prying into the skin as Derek hissed.  
“You don’t happen to have any whiskey do you?” Peter asked turning to the sheriff.  
“If you want it to sterilize the wound we have some antiseptic”  
“I was thinking more of having a drink. Want one?” The sheriff nodded dumbly. Letting himself be lead from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I hope you like it, i promise it won't be as long till the next one :) x


End file.
